Measure of a Man Alternate Ending
by StoriesAreMagic
Summary: Everything worked out for the ninja against Azizi. Or did it? (This alternate ending to my story "Measure of a Man" explores a possible way things could've worked out not quite as well for the ninja.)


**AN: This is the second ending/first alternate ending to my story "Measure of a Man." It's the moderately angsty ending, so if you haven't read "Measure of a Man" or don't want to read some angst, you probably don't want to read this, but it's up to you. This chapter's title is from "I Wanna Go Out" by American Authors (yes, that's the non-"Bad Blood" song from the "The Lego Ninjago Movie" trailers), which I don't own. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Both Azizi Julien and the ninja!" Judge Manthus declared.

The room exploded with shouts of confusion.

"What does that even mean?" Jay said loudly.

"How can Zane be both a person and property?" Cole shouted.

"You need to explain yourself," Wu told the judge sternly.

"You can't find in favor of both opposing parties!" Azizi objected.

"I'm not finished!" Judge Manthus said loudly over the chaos.

The room quieted for the most part.

"The court finds in favor of both Azizi Julien and the ninja. Zane Julien is not human, and as such it is not a person in the eyes of the law and has none of the rights and claims that go along with the title of person. It cannot be allowed to continue to operate on its own. However, as it is a ninja and one of the primary protectors of Ninjago, it also cannot be allowed to be dismantled, even for the purpose of study. It will be placed under the ownership of Sensei Wu and will obey his commands for as long as it functions. This concludes the court's decision," Judge Manthus explained. Unceremoniously, he stepped down from the bench and exited the room.

Both sides of the courtroom were dead silent. It was as everyone was holding their breath, not wanting to speak and confirm the decision none of them had wanted.

"Well, that's that then," Azizi said slowly after what felt like hours of silence for the courtroom's occupants but what couldn't have been more than a minute of quiet. She stood and walked casually over to the defense side of the courtroom, bypassing the defendant table and entirely ignoring Zane as she made her way straight for the line of people behind him. She stopped in front of Sensei Wu. There she stood, seemingly waiting to be acknowledged.

All eyes watched intently as Wu looked back at her and said calmly, "What?"

"You have something I want," Azizi said lightly. "I may have something you want. I noticed that you chose not to hire a lawyer. Given the state of the building you call an 'academy,' I think I can safely see why you would choose such a thing."

Sensei Wu said nothing; he simply watched her carefully.

"You're obviously in the middle of some, how to say this politely, 'financial difficulties?' Being ninja vigilantes can't pay well," Azizi said delicately. "I happen to have quite a fortune. It comes with specializing in both law and engineering. I've solved numerous high-profile cases and created several high-profile devices. The point is, I have money to spare, and you can't spare any money. I believe we can come to an, shall we say, understanding?"

"What type of understanding?" Wu said, the lightness of his voice not disguising something dark and dangerous in his words.

Azizi smiled. "I'll give you thirty percent of the money I've accrued up to this point and fifteen percent of all of my future earnings… In exchange for ownership of the nindroid."

"No," Wu said simply.

"Fine. Sixty-five percent of my current fortune and thirty percent of my future earnings, plus I finance all the repairs for your academy," Azizi revised quickly.

"No," Wu said again.

"Driving up the price, huh? I can respect that. Ninety-nine percent of the money I have now, fifty-five percent of my future paychecks, all the repairs for your academy paid for, and a first look at any research I produce while studying the robot," Azizi amended.

"No," Wu said plainly.

"Under what circumstances would you sell it to me?" Azizi questioned a little desperately.

Wu stared her down. Coolly, he stated, "Never."

Azizi shrugged, although she was clearly hurt and bewildered. She turned and walked away, calling over her shoulder as she headed out of the courtroom, "Your loss."

The line of people who had sat behind Azizi during the trial looked at each other and then followed her out, murmuring quietly.

"Sensei Wu, shutting it down," Jay said, chuckling awkwardly. "So, uh. Is this a win? Do we count this as a win?"

Nya glanced at Zane, who had yet to even twitch. He was stock-still, sitting there staring straight forward, as if Judge Manthus would return and declare the earlier decision a mistake and Zane his own person at any moment. Nya said slowly, "Well, Zane's still with us. He's not going to get dismantled. He's fine."

"Really? Are you fine?" Cole asked Zane bluntly, leaning forward in his seat.

Slowly, Zane turned around in his chair. Looking into the distance over Cole's shoulder, he said levelly, "I am fine."

Cole looked unconvinced, but he stated, "If you say so."

"The victory party's still on, then?" Dareth wondered.

"...Guess so," Nya said slowly. She stood and gestured toward the door. "We might as well get going, then, if we're going to have some kind of party."

Slowly, the ninja team and their companions stood and began making their way out of the courtroom. As they started down the long, winding halls to head out of the courthouse, no one said a word. They were all too lost in their thoughts, and none more so than Zane. Even when the others gradually began to chat about nonsense, he said nothing.

The group stepped out of the courthouse to face the crowd, which tripled its volume as soon as the first ninja exited the courthouse. One question rose above the rest.

"What happened?"

Zane looked at Nya.

Nya looked at Zane.

Zane shook his head minutely.

Nya nodded to him, getting what he meant. She turned and yelled to the crowd, "Zane will remain a ninja!"

The crowd roared, mostly in delight and gratefulness, although there were definitely cries of dissent and anger.

Nya lead the ninja and their friends and families onto the bus. As soon as the last one was on, she closed the doors and began driving away.

The quiet chatter that had started in the halls of the courthouse grew to a loud babbling, and it was almost as if they had won completely. Jokes were told, reminiscing was done, and an almost good time was had by almost all. The only thing that betrayed the truth was the occasional worried glance shot in the direction of Zane, who hadn't spoken since his declaration that he was fine in the courtroom.

The bus pulled up into the academy's driveway. The group piled out, still talking amongst themselves loudly as they headed into the building to prepare for the victory party. The families and Dareth headed for the teacher's lounge, where they had been told to wait. Jay and Cole went to grab some party games, while Kai, Nya, and Lloyd searched for items that would work as decorations. As for Zane, he went to the kitchen and began taking out food that might be suitable for a party.

Working in silence as he was, Zane heard the footsteps long before the footsteps' owner entered the kitchen, but he didn't acknowledge that he had heard anything until a voice spoke from just behind him, saying, "May I help?"

"If you wish to do so, I will not stop you, Sensei," Zane stated flatly, taking out a large bowl and filling it with crackers.

"Will not stop me, or feel like you cannot stop me?" Wu asked, not moving to grab or prepare any food.

Zane shrugged, which Wu had never seen him do before, and said, "Both choices fit."

Wu sighed. Gently, he stated, "Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed," Zane countered. He opened the fridge and removed a block of cheese. Taking out a knife, he began slicing the cheese, and said again, more softly this time, "Everything has changed."

"You are still a ninja. You are still friends with Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya. Your friends still support you," Sensei Wu told him.

"Am I still a ninja? Am I still allowed to be a ninja? I no longer have the 'rights or claims' of personhood," Zane pointed out.

"I say you are still a ninja," Wu said firmly.

"And your opinion is now the only one that matters, is it not?" Zane asked, sounding only slightly bitter. Having finished slicing the cheese, he put the knife down and turned to his sensei. "After all, I have been placed under your 'ownership' and must obey your commands."

Wu winced. "I did not say that as your owner. I said it as your sensei and your friend. I won't let things change. As far as I am concerned, you are a person and nothing has changed."

"But as far as the law is concerned, I am property and everything has changed," Zane sighed.

"But what the law thinks of you doesn't matter. You matter to your family, and what you choose matters to me," Sensei Wu stated.

Slowly, Zane nodded.

"Now, will you let me help you?" Wu asked.

Zane nodded again, a little quicker this time. "If you would rinse the myrtleberries and find a bowl for them, that would be helpful."

Wu set to work beside Zane, and together they made the best of their situation to prepare food for a victory party that would be as nice as a victory party could get under the circumstances.


End file.
